powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yahweh (Grid Series)
Yahweh was believed to be a Divine Celestial in The Grid Series but in reality he is an Old One, Yahweh is the second oldest of the three Sons of God and was usually mistaken in Christianity to actually be God, Yahweh seems to have the power to actually Create new living things. He was known as the Prince of Creation, the Lord of Light, the Prince of Life and the Grand Diviner. Appearance Personality Bright as the sun and just as warm, Yahweh is described as a being that loves all life even if they are harbingers of death, kind and caring he is more unknowingly seductive than anyone would admit. Yahweh was born with a childish enthusiasm and energy that may would question, notable similar top a Trickster, whom enjoys ironic entertainment and usually puts lesser Celestials and Human Beings in a spot in which they are the comedic entertainment. This however is a "Mask" for Yahweh whom is completely the opposite, charming but in truth cold, his time sealed away unjustly by The Creator has done nothing to change his perspective and The Creator sees Yahweh as a lesson that The Creator should learn - a lesson about not repeating mistakes and not being a bad father. Orphan even states when they meet that Yahweh shouldn't bottle up all his anger and sadness as it would eventually just destroy the best parts that make him what he is, Samael states that Yahweh's "Mask" wasn't always a mask but instead a bi-product of his original personality that was created from The Creator's harsh judgement to a crime committed by Orphan which The Creator blamed on Yahweh, Yahweh meanwhile states that until all his brothers are redeemed he would not let anyone else into the Sanctum of his Heart - the place where he keeps his most treasured emotions specifically of Samael and Orphan which is a place in which what remains of Yahweh's true personality sleeps. As a Trickster, Yahweh behaved in a mischievous manner, enjoying his games. He embraced a hedonistic lifestyle, including the "sweet tooth" for which that type of demi-god was known. Even after revealing himself to be a Celestial, he still used misdirection to achieve his goals and to protect himself. He is often sarcastic, a trait born from his betrayal at his father's hands. Yahweh's manner however is the most human of any of the Celestials except for Samael while Orphan has simple cold indifference, perhaps because of his long sojourn on Earth - both sealed and unsealed, which he has therefore grown an appreciation of what humans can achieve. Physical Appearance Yahweh is a youth with messy dirty blond hair and Dark Blue eyes, Yahweh due to his family's assassin training is rather well figured in the upper body - thin although deceptively muscular. Biography Angel Force Yahweh makes his official presence, sensing the Dark Lords' coming after being released from Purgatory unintentionally by Beelzebub, during Zodiark's occupation of Angel Grove. He first appears to threaten Beelzebub for his sins against Orphan. He later appaers to greet the Rangers on Pluto when they come to claim their Sentinel Zords. He fills the Rangers in on the forces they are up against and explains the Celestials to the heroes. He also recognizes Connor's connection to Samael, but keeps that strictly to himself so not to stir Orphan from Eden, fearing the destruction and fury his older brother would bring. When Luther is freed, Yahweh briefly visits the Rangers to warn them of Luther's bloodlust before disappearing to the stars to leave the Rangers to their fate. He is last seen after the Rangers defeat Thrax, unknown to Rangers during the city's recognition of the sacrifices the young heroes made to defend Angel Grove and the world. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Sword of Yahweh Yahweh usually can summon a Longsword that allows him to "reap" any creature including Angels, because of this Yahweh is feared as though he were God himself, although Yahweh's powers are not at the level of that required honour. Divine Celestial Blade Yahweh carries his own Archangel Blade, a Blade that can kill other Archangels or rather, harm the current Bodies that they are in and even cut into the Soul itself causing major discomfort. Yahweh's Ring Yahweh's Ring acts as a channeller of Energy and is connected to the Natural Order of the Universe, Yahweh's Ring also stops his new Host from using his full powers or becoming Yahweh. Putting on the ring however causes the Host to be able to use Yahweh's true power, however in a very short amount of time, Orphan consumes the personality of the Host and changes the Host's body to suite his needs - despite this being easy for any other Angel or Archangel it is instead restricted to their Rings for powerful Archangels (e.g. Orphan, Samael and Yahweh). Powers Like his three siblings, Yahweh is an incredibly powerful Archangel that has powers that are beyond understanding and not all of them have been shown, Yahweh can easily travel between dimensions and create life. Yahweh has easily been able to manipulate reality and restore lives to those whom have been killed, likewise Yahweh is far more powerful than any of the Lesser Archangels and can even overpower Lucifer without batting an eyelid if he so wishes, Orphan was usually held at bay by either Samael or Orphan. Abilities *'Immortality' - Yahweh, like all Celestial Beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Yahweh does, however, like all Celestial Beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the second oldest and second most powerful Divine Celestial in all of creation. *'Angelic Possession' - Yahweh, like all Celestial Beings, can come to require a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all Celestial Beings that have lost their original bodies. **'Permanent Possession' - Yahweh can continuously possess his True Vessel that he claims and he can even take it to heaven, he would consume the soul of the host and thereby destroy or absorb the personality of the person, treating it as though it were his real body. *'Invulnerability' - Yahweh, like all Divine Celestials, is highly resistant to all forms of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings or Celestials, unless something Celestial is involved, or if he is fighting another Divine Celestial. **'Granting Invulnerability' - It can be assumed, that like his siblings, Orphan can grant Invulnerability from harm. *'Regeneration' - Yahweh can regenerate or recreate his preferred body or host if destroyed, even rewriting the current body that he is inhabiting and eventually making it his own. *'Superhuman Strength' - Yahweh, like all Celestial Beings, dramatically increases the physical strength threshold of his current body or host. **'Overpowering' - Yahweh can easily overpower other Celestials, deities (other than the Creator himself), humans, creatures, and possibly Divine Celestials on par with Luther, with his might. *'Superhuman Speed' - Yahweh is one of the fastest Divine Celestials in existence, in a duel of Celestial Blades which is sometimes against more than one opponent, Yahweh can easily move from defence to offence in the blink of an eye. *'Telepathy' - Yahweh, like all Celestials, can read human thoughts. **'Dreamwalking' - Yahweh, like all Celestials, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. **'Humanity Switch' - Yahweh like all Celestial Beings, and like many other Supernatural Creatures, can turn off his own humanity and become a cruel and emotionless monster. **'Mental Compulsion' - As a Son of God, Yahweh can cause any Human, Supernatural Creature or Celestial do follow his commands using eye contact. *'Healing Factor' - When Yahweh's body or new humanoid vessel does get damaged by something Celestial, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Teleportation' - Yahweh, like all Celestial Beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. Yahweh, being one of the three strongest Divine Celestials, can also teleport through spaces sealed by other Celestials or Divine Celestials. Yahweh, can also teleport other people, objects or creatures with a simple touch also. *'Telekinesis' - Yahweh can move people and or objects just by thinking. **'Daimon Obliteration' - Yahweh can kill Daimons just by thinking or simply by touching them. *'Weather Manipulation' - When Yahweh appeared on the Earth, he can cause a freak Maelstrom or Hurricane, it is said that the natural weather order cannot compensate the raw energies of the Divine Celestial. *'Molecular Combustion' - Yahweh can speed up the Molecules in bodies and items to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Yahweh, due to the intense light and heat he can conjure flames of the same quality as Holy Fire, he is a Master of Pyrokinesis and was able to put out Holy Fire with a wave of his hand. *'Holy Fire Immunity' - Like his two other siblings, Samael and Orphan, Yahweh is immune to the destructive powers of Holy Fire. *'Spiritual Immunity to Angelic Blades' - Unlike any other Celestial or Divine Celestial and like his two other siblings, Samael and Orphan, Yahweh's body (or Vessel) can be killed however spirit cannot be destroyed by Angelic Weapons and it is even immune to reaping weapons such as the Brothers' three Swords or The Creator's Will. *'Shapeshifting' - Yahweh can shapeshift into different human forms, allowing himself to pretend to be anyone, as he worms his way into his enemies. *'Resurrection' - Yahweh, like all Divine Celestials, can easily revive dead people. *'Matter Creation' - Yahweh can create life and possibly even generate new souls. *'Daimon Summoning and Control' - Yahweh like all Fallen can summon and control Daimons, usually of the Daimon's own will to serve and destroy, Yahweh however could be able to do this instead due to his natural influence over the positive aspect of the Natural Order of the Universe. *'Celestial Summoning and Control' - Yahweh can summon and control lesser Celestials due to his high rank, since becoming a Fallen however he can't do that through the usual channels nor can he command them, but he can pull them out of their location in the Universe and trap them in locations to gain information out of them. *'Monster Summoning and Control' - Since his spirit was sealed away in the lowest levels of Purgatory it took a long time in-order for him escape from Purgatory, after Eve was revived it was then that Yahweh headed to Limbo to retrieve his body, however his time in Purgatory was put to good use where he learned to not only summon even the most powerful Monsters but control them too. *'Soul-reading' - Yahweh, like any powerful Celestial, can read the souls of Organisms by sticking his arm into their bodies. Orphan can do this far easier and more painlessly in Heaven or in his spiritual form, unlike Orphan, Yahweh cannot rip a person's soul out of their body. **'Soul Channelling' - Despite being unable to take on the power of the souls for himself, Yahweh can manipulate souls and give them to Daimons or Celestials, increasing their powers indefinitely. *'Time Manipulation' - Yahweh, like all Celestials, can move forward or backwards through time although they cannot interfere on a grand scale as it messes the Natural Order, they mostly appear as observers. *'Memory Manipulation' - Yahweh can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Reality Warping' - Yahweh, as a high class Celestial Being, can warp reality, whether it be by making things appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. *'Holy White Light' - Yahweh like other Divine Celestials can obliterate buildings and beings completely, appearing as a intense light, Yahweh's Light is described to be the brightest of the Archangels. *'Supernatural Perception' - Yahweh can Perceive the form of spirits invisible to the human eye, even invisible energy waves, being able to detect the strength of individuals and where their powers come from. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Much like Luther, Yahweh possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe, perhaps even more so given his age. **'Power Blocking' - Yahweh, like his three siblings, can weaken or block the powers of those weaker than him. **'Infinite Arcane Knowledge' - Yahweh is said to have Arcane Knowledge on par with Samael, able to create Celestial Weapons, with ease. *'Induced Sedation' - Yahweh, like all Celestials, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Relationships Relationships with Divine Beings The Creator Orphan Yahweh Relationships with other Celestial Beings Divine Celestials: Other Celestials: Relationships with Humans: Relationships with Other Creatures: Quotes Gallery austin_butler.jpg|Yahweh for a business meeting. tumblr_lp6c3xnhuI1qlfqldo1_400.jpg|Yahweh shirtless n_but.jpg|Yahweh shirtless 2 4k3201iioxcdk42x.jpg|Yahweh, Prince of Creation 3800128450_2cba7ccb69.jpg|Yahweh as he appears in Galactic Pirates wpid-31B3NadE2BuL.jpg|Yahweh's Ring Trivia *"Yahweh" is another name for "YHWH". *Yahweh and his two brothers (Samael and Orphan) where the types of beings that Zodiark wanted to become when he sought the souls of Purgatory - Immortal and unchanging even enough to face off death or destruction. *Yahweh and his two brothers (Samael and Orphan) are considered the Sons of Creator because: #They are practically Immortal and impossible to spiritually destroy. #They were God's first and most favoured creations prior to Humans. #They ruled Paradise (aka Heaven) in his place. #The Creator trusted them, despite not being informed, to be the weapon of redemption for Humanity, the Universe and the Fallen Celestials. He even went as far as to allow the Fallen Celestials, especially the three brothers, some leeway on their return and open up romantic/sexual relationships between other Celestials. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates